The present invention relates to an air-bag.
A typical air-bag is intended to be mounted on a motor vehicle, and is associated with a gas generator which is adapted to inflate the air-bag in the event that an accident should arise, the inflated air-bag then being positioned to provide protection for the driver or other occupant of the vehicle.
Air-bags may be of many different shapes. A conventional air-bag adapted to be mounted in the hub of a steering wheel is circular, when the bag is un-inflated, and substantially spherical when the bag is inflated. Other air-bags may have different shapes.
A typical air-bag is stored, in a folded state, in a housing. The housing protects the air-bag, to minimize the risk of the air-bag being damaged in any way, both during storage and during inflation.
It is difficult to fold a circular or irregularly-shaped air-bag, so that the air-bag will fit snugly within the housing.